Douze ans ont passés
by Adama-chan
Summary: Douze années se sont écoulées depuis les aventures que vous avez connues en jeux vidéo. Pendant ces douze années, que s'est-il passé ? Du point de vue de Latias à celui de Timmy en passant par celui de Pierre Rochard ou même de Rayquaza, découvrez leurs points de vue juste avant le début de l'aventure de Rubis Oméga et Saphir Alpha [Pokébip Concours ROSA 2014]
1. Latias

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Cette fanfic avait à l'origine été postée sur Pokébip pour un concours permettant de recevoir un jeu Pokémon Rubis Oméga ou Saphir Alpha (à l'époque de leurs sorties). C'était il y a presque deux ans déjà. Je n'ai pas gagnée le concours et cette fanfic a pris la poussière dans mes dossiers durant donc deux ans. Je vous la ressort comme cela il y aura les même textes Pokémon sur Pokébip et Fanfiction et elle arrêtera de pourrir au fond de mes dossiers.**

 **Par contre, comme je l'ai précisée, cette fic a été écrite bien avant mes autres textes postés. On sent bien que mon style d'écriture n'était pas terrible à l'époque et qu'elle n'est franchement pas super. Je la poste quand même au cas où elle intéresserait quelqu'un et parce que j'aimais bien l'idée de base malgré tout.**

 **Trêve de blabla. Il y a sept chapitres qui sortiront durant la semaine, au rythme d'un par jour.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je file comme le vent en direction de ma région natale. Cela fait combien de temps que je n'y suis pas allé? Plusieurs années déjà. Une dizaine, je pense. A toute vitesse, je traverse les nuages sans regret. Je me demande si je vais revoir mon frère. Il est censé être toujours à Hoenn malgré le fait que je suis partie. On n'a pas été séparé comme cela depuis bien longtemps. Il m'a vraiment manqué. J'ai hâte de le revoir ! Pourquoi suis-je revenue que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je sens qu'il faut que j'y retourne. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Comme une nouvelle aventure a vivre. Peut-être qu'Arceus veut m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir. Mais me prévenir de quoi ? J'étais bien là-bas moi. Dans cet archipel avec cet humain.

Ou plutôt cette humaine. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais je sais que c'était une Ranger. Je n'ai pas bien compris son rôle et ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais cette humaine était très gentille et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Elle aidait les humains et les Pokémon sans distinction. Elle était toujours accompagnée d'un petit Pichu qui portait un drôle d'objet. Un instrument de musique, je crois. J'accompagnais cette humaine et son partenaire, les transportant d'une île à l'autre quand elle avait besoin. Quand elle est arrivée, la région d'Oblivia était en danger. Des personnes kidnappaient les Pokémon et voulurent contrôler le monde. C'est cette humaine qui les a vaincus. Et elle a sauvé toute cette merveilleuse région. Je suis resté longtemps avec elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Où j'ai dû la quittée et obéir à mon instinct. Alors je suis allée la voir et je lui ai expliqué. Je pense qu'elle m'a comprise malgré nos espèces différentes. Elle m'a souhaité un bon voyage, son Pichu sur l'épaule et je me suis envolée. J'ai rapidement fait un tour de la région, dit au revoir à quelque Pokémon et je suis partie.

C'est avec nostalgie que je revoie les contours du Mont Chimné se dessiner au loin. Je lance un petit cri de joie et accélère. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais Hoenn m'a vraiment manqué. Je ne suis maintenant qu'a une centaine de mètres de la cote maintenant. Je pousse un cri plus puissant pour avertir mon frère de mon arrivé. Je vois rapidement un éclair bleu arriver et me barrer la route. Sans hésitation, je saute au cou de mon jumeau que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il a l'air d'être en bonne santé et en forme. Il n'a que quelque égratignure sur son corps blanc et bleu, mais rien de bien inquiétant. Je lui propose une petite course comme au bon vieux temps. Il accepte sans hésitation, persuader de gagner. Avec un petit sourire peint sur mon visage, on se place côte à côte et se préparent à démarrer. Au cri d'un Heledelle, nous démarrons à toute allure. Il l'ignore, mais j'ai un moyen de gagner pour une fois. Chose que j'ai découvert à Oblivia et qui me permet d'être deux fois plus rapide que normalement. Je pourrais le battre sans problème cette fois ! Et il ne verra rien venir.

Il commence à prendre un peu d'avance. Quelque mètre devant moi. Je me décide à utiliser ma botte secrète. Je rassemble mon énergie et l'envoie dans la petite pierre que je garde toujours cachée sous une de mes ailes. Elle réagit étrangement à ma présence, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Quand la pierre est entièrement gorgée d'énergie, elle envoie une lumière qui m'entoure. Je sens mon corps s'allonger, des excroissances apparaissent, le rouge de mon pelage se transforme en mauve et je sens une nouvelle force m'envahis. Je fonce à toute vitesse et dépasse mon frère sans problème. Il me regarde un instant puis sourit. Pourquoi trouve-t-il cela drôle ? Je vais gagner une course pour la première fois. Je ralentis légèrement pour voir ce qu'il fait. Je le vois sortir une pierre de sous son aile et se mettre à briller. Comment ? Lui aussi peut faire ça ? Il ne faut pas qu'il réussisse à me dépasser ! Je redémarre et accélère au maximum. Il ne gagnera pas cette course ! Il n'en est pas question !

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelque mètre de la ligne d'arrivée. Il n'a plus aucune chance de gagner, c'est certain. Le sourire que j'avais perdu en le voyant ce transformé refait apparition sur mon visage. Plus que trois mètres. D'un seul coup, je sens quelque chose passer à côté de moi me bousculant à moitié. Un éclair violet me dépasse et passe la ligne d'arrivée juste avant moi. Je m'arrête et perds ma nouvelle forme tellement je suis surprise. Un Pokémon me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau sous ma nouvelle forme me fixe avec un sourire triomphant. La seule différence et dans ses yeux qui sont rouges par rapport aux miens dorés. Alors le Pokémon s'illumine pour laisser apparaitre mon frère. Je m'approche de lui qui se met à se vanter de la vitesse à laquelle il est allé et comment il m'a dépassé sans problème. Je n'arriverais certainement jamais à le dépasser. Que ce soit sous cette forme étrange ou la normale. Il sera toujours le Pokémon le plus rapide que je connaisse. Un jour, j'aimerais bien arriver à être aussi rapide que lui

On s'envole vers une grotte où vit mon jumeau depuis que je suis partie. Il parle de tout ce qui s'est passé à Hoenn depuis que je suis partie. De toutes les nouveautés et des nombreux cas de transformation de Pokémon comme ce qui nous est arrivé. D'après lui, les humains appellent cette nouvelle forme la « Méga-Evolution ». Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave. Il me dit aussi que la dresseuse que j'avais rencontrée avant de partir à Oblivia est devenue la plus puissante dresseuse de la région. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie en apprenant ça. Saphir est donc devenu très puissante. Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale. Et je ne me suis donc pas trompée. Finalement, après avoir discuté jusqu'au coucher du soleil, on se couche et s'endort rapidement. Le voyage et la course m'ont épuisée ! Demain, il faudra que j'aille la voir... Oui demain, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Saphir...

Un rayon de soleil ayant élu domicile sur mon œil m'éveille. Encore un peu endormie, je me redresse en cherchant ou je me trouve. C'est avec joie que je me souviens d'un coup de tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me relève immédiatement et balaye la grotte du regard. Mon frère n'est plus là. Il a dû partir s'entrainer tôt ce matin. Je me décide à sortir pour aller voir des amis. De nombreux Pokémon que je n'ai pas vus depuis mon départ. Occupée par cela, la journée est passée très vite et le soleil commence déjà à ce coucher. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Un endroit où je devais aller. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je devais aller voir quelqu'un, mais qui ? Je retourne la question dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse. En passant au-dessus de Bourg-en-Vol, je cherche la réponse à cette question en retournant dans la grotte quand soudain, je vois un bandeau. Celui d'une dresseuse que je connais bien. Et qui est la réponse à ma question.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et pousse un petit cri. Elle se retourne et un grand sourire apparait sur son visage. Elle s'approche et me caresse doucement le haut du crâne. J'aime beaucoup quand elle fait ça. C'est super agréable ! Elle a l'air vraiment contente de me revoir. Je remarque qu'elle a vieillit depuis la dernière fois. Qu'elle réflexion idiote ! Bien sûr qu'elle a vieillit, cela plusieurs années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Elle a grandi et semble plus mature. Saphir est une adulte maintenant. Je remarque une petite fille se cachant derrière mon ancienne dresseuse. Cette petite ressemble beaucoup à Saphir. Remarquant qui j'observe, elle m'explique.  
« Je te présente ma petite sœur, Alpha. »  
Je m'approche d'elle avec curiosité. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur. Elle a dû l'avoir pendant mon absence. Alpha semble effrayer par mon apparition. Alors je colle ma tête contre la sienne et me frotte contre elle. Finalement, elle semble ne plus avoir peur et se met à me serrer contre elle. Au bout de quelque minute de câlin intensif, je me libère et leurs dis au revoir. Je dois rentrer sinon Latios ne va pas être content. Avec lui, on doit toujours rentrer avant la nuit. Il n'est pas drôle !

Je commence à prendre le chemin de la grotte. Un immense sourire est peint sur mon visage. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir revue Saphir et rencontrer Alpha. Je suis heureuse d'avoir revue des amis, humains et Pokémon. Je suis simplement heureuse d'être revenu à Hoenn. Finalement, cet endroit me manquait vraiment. Qu'aurai-je fais si je n'étais pas revenue ? Ce n'est peut-être pas que de la faute d'Arceus si je suis de retour. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fini par nourrir l'espoir secret de revenir. Je l'ai finalement fait. Et je suis pleinement satisfaite de ce choix. Peut-être qu'un jour, je reverrais la Ranger. Mais en attendant, je ne compte pas partir tout de suite. Je vais en profiter. Même si une nouvelle guerre entre Groudon et Kyogre se déclarait. Même si je me fais attraper par un dresseur. Je veux vraiment rester ici. C'est sur cette pensée que je prends de l'altitude et pousse un grand cri signifiant que je suis de retour.  
« Latiaaaaaaaas ! »  
Et je ne repartirais pas.


	2. Saphir

Le soleil se couche, donnant au ciel une teinte orange. Je regarde le ciel et la petite tache rouge s'éloignant doucement avec un petit sourire. Latias est finalement revenue. Je croyais ne plus jamais la revoir. Finalement, je me suis trompée, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je croyais vraiment qu'elle était partie pour ne plus revenir. C'est presque un miracle de la revoir après tant d'années sans aucune nouvelle. Où a-t-elle pu partir pendant tout ce temps ? Très certainement dans une autre région en tout cas, car je n'ai plus du tout entendu parler d'elle a Hoenn. N'y dans les régions les plus proches de la région. Elle a donc dû partir dans un endroit vraiment loin d'ici. Comment était cet endroit ? Et à quoi ressemblait-il ? Il y a peut-être des Pokémon inconnus à Hoenn. Des Pokémon mystérieux qui n'attendent qu'à être découvert. Rien que penser à cela me donne envie de partir immédiatement.

J'entends quelqu'un crier mon prénom. Je me retourne et vois ma petite sœur courir vers moi. Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle saute dans mes bras avec une force étonnante qui me fait presque tomber. Elle est vraiment en forme et pourtant, nous avons passé la journée dehors. J'étais partie parler à Rubis sur l'avancer de nos Pokédex respectifs et Alpha m'a accompagner. Elle a passé la journée à jouer avec son ami Oméga. Ils sont mignons ensemble. Ils nous ressemblent, à moi et Rubis quand on était plus jeune et qu'on s'est rencontré. Plus tard, qui sait, peut-être deviendront-ils des dresseurs d'exception comme nous avant.

Depuis ma vie a bien changé. Qui aurait pu croire que je serais devenue Maitre de la Ligue ? Personne, même pas moi. C'était un rêve que je croyais ne jamais atteindre. Mais pourtant, grâce à mes partenaires Pokémon, nous avons réussi. C'est vraiment incroyable. Quand je repense à mes débuts, aux nombreuses erreurs que j'ai faits, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Je connaissais vraiment très peu de chose sur les Pokémon avant. Mais je me suis amélioré au fur et à mesure. C'est douze années m'ont appris plein de choses. J'ai rencontré une multitude de gens et de Pokémon. Je suis devenue bien plus mature aussi. Je me dépêche de ramener ma sœur à la maison. Il ne faut pas quelle loupe la fête que nous avons préparée pour elle. Mon rôle a été de l'éloigner de la maison toute la journée pour que ma mère prépare la maison pour l'immense fête qui se passera. Maintenant que c'est fait, il faut la ramener rapidement. Son anniversaire ne doit pas attendre. Elle l'a attendu pendant trop longtemps pour qu'on ne puisse pas le fêter. Un an, c'est vraiment long. Main dans la main, nous arrivons devant la maison. Je toque à la porte et nous entrons.

À l'intérieur, la maison est décorée d'une multitude de guirlandes et décoration. Alpha se précipite à l'intérieur, émerveiller par tout cela. Ma sœur est une vraie pile électrique, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ! Elle n'est vraiment jamais fatiguée. C'est épuisant ! Je n'étais pas aussi excité quand j'étais plus jeune, enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de cela finalement. Elle se précipite dans les bras de mon père qui a pu se libérer rien que pour l'anniversaire d'une de ses filles. Ma mère est encore dans la cuisine à finir la préparation du gâteau. Je la rejoins et après lui avoir dit bonjour, l'aide en mettant les bougies sur cet énorme gâteau. On ne pourra pas le manger a seulement nous quatre. Je lui fais d'ailleurs la réflexion, mais elle me rassure en disant que nous avons d'autre invité. Qui d'ailleurs sonne à la porte. Je l'ouvre et découvre le professeur Seko, sa femme, Rubis et Oméga, chacun portant un cadeau d'une couleur différente. Il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde dans cette maison.

La fête se passe bien, les deux petits créant un bazar incroyable dans la maison, les deux pères de famille buvant tout ce qui leurs tombe sous la main et les mères échangeant des recettes de cuisine. Moi, j'ai réussi à m'échapper du bazar de la maison. Sur le toit de l'habitation, j'observe les étoiles luire doucement. La Pokéball de Braségali dans la main, une part de gâteau dans l'autre, je ne fais rien. Je dois prendre une grande décision. Je sors mon partenaire de sa Ball. Il m'observe avec curiosité. Il doit se demander, pourquoi je le sors de son abri vu qu'il n'y a pas de combat. Et je lui pose la question. J'ai besoin de son avis pour me décider. Je ne suis pas la seule impliquée là-dedans. Je lui explique que je devrais peut-être partir pour remplir le Pokédex et je lui demande s'il est d'accord. Je ne veux pas le forcer à s'en aller. Et puis moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir. Mais c'est important. Et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Rubis compte partir lui aussi. Et je dois lui donner rapidement ma réponse.

Dès que j'ai fini de parler, il me fait comprendre qu'il sera d'accord avec moi peut importe mon choix et qu'il me suivra ou que j'aille. Je comprends tout de même qu'il aimerait bien partir. Depuis quelque année, on ne fait plus grand-chose. Peu de dresseurs viennent me combattre et nous connaissons la région pratiquement par cœur. Et je sais qu'il brûle d'envie d'aller combattre des adversaires dignes de ce nom. Et moi aussi finalement. Un voyage dans une région inconnu nous serait que bénéfique. Braségali a raison. Ma décision est prise. Sans m'en rendre compte cette question me pesais vraiment. Je me sens en quelque sorte libérer maintenant. Et je suis vraiment déterminé à partir maintenant.

La fête se finit et tout le monde retourne dans son lit. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à mes parents et à Alpha, je retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors rapidement. Demain, je dois prévenir quelqu'un de ma décision. Je sais qu'il ne va certainement pas apprécier, mais bon. Je m'en fiche un peu. Ce sera son problème si je pars et pas le mien. Cette pensée me fait sourire en imaginant la tête qu'il aura en entendant cela. Je plonge doucement dans le monde des rêves, imaginant une nouvelle région remplie de Pokémon qui me sont totalement inconnus. La nuit fut calme, seuls les hurlements de quelque Medhyèna brisèrent le silence de l'obscurité. Le lendemain, je me lève de bonnes heures et m'habille rapidement. Je sors de la maison... Ou au moins, j'essaie car ma mère m'arrête rapidement et me demande de l'aider à ranger la maison. De mauvaise grâce, je m'exécute. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois ranger le bazar que tous les invités ont mis ensemble ? C'est surtout les deux petits qui ont fait le plus gros et je propose même à ma mère de laisser Alpha ranger. Mais elle refuse, malheureusement. Alors, rangeant en même temps quelque livre et magazines retrouvé par terre, je lui parle de ma décision de partir. Cela ne semble absolument pas l'étonner et me demande simplement de lui envoyer régulièrement des lettres.

Quand cela est terminé, je sors et vais voir si Rubis est réveillé. Je le trouve effectivement en train de préparer ses affaires pour partir. Je lui donne ma décision et la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire et de me dépêcher de préparer mes affaires. Légèrement vexer qu'il s'en fiche totalement de moi, je le plante en lui disant que de toute façon, je dois prévenir quelqu'un que je pars si je ne veux pas qu'il me ramène sans me laisser le choix. Je suis sûr qu'il est capable d'appeler la police pour prévenir que j'ai disparu, même si ce n'est pas réellement vrai et ainsi me retrouver. Rubis me regarde avec un sourire moqueur que je décide d'ignorer totalement. Oui, lui refiler mes responsabilités de Maitre de la Ligue ne va pas lui plaire, mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Mon rival n'a rien à dire à ce sujet. Je retourne rapidement chez moi faire mon sac et prendre mes Pokéball avant de partir. Hélédelle va me permettre d'arriver rapidement à la ligue. Je le sors et m'apprête à partir quand quelqu'un crie mon nom.  
« Saphir ! Tu t'en vas ?  
-Bonjour Alpha, oui, je m'en vais, mais...  
-Ne pars pas s'il te plait ! Tu vas me manquer !  
-Toi aussi, mais il faut que je parte. Je t'enverrais des lettres, promis.  
-D'accord... Au revoir Saphir !  
-Au revoir, petite sœur ! »  
Après avoir dit au revoir à ma sœur, je m'envole et par en direction de la Ligue Pokémon. Pendant le vol, j'essaye d'imaginer la scène et les bons mots que je pourrais utiliser pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas. Je sais que Pierre est quelqu'un avec beaucoup de sang froid qui ne s'énerve pas facilement, mais il n'appréciera certainement pas cela. Je lui ai déjà joué plusieurs fois des tours qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier. Et puis il n'avait qu'à pas être Maitre juste avant moi ! Comme ça, il n'aurait pas eu à me remplacer. Même si j'avais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre pour cette tâche. Comme par exemple Rubis. Ou alors Marc, je sais que c'est un bon dresseur et un ami de Pierre. Il aurait fait un bon candidat pour le poste de Maitre. Mais finalement, j'ai plus confiance en l'ancien champion fan de roche et de solitude. C'est assez étrange en y pensant. Bref, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à cela. Je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il n'ait pas à refuser ma demande. Si je me dépêche peut-être qu'il n'aura rien à dire. Si je le dis et m'en vais immédiatement, peut être que Pierre Rochard n'aura rien à dire. Ou en tout cas, je l'espère...


	3. Pierre Rochard

Je fais les cent pas dans la grande salle, attendant en espérant qu'elle vienne. Sérieusement, elle est incorrigible ! En même temps, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un piège. Elle était venue me voir comme ça, avec un grand sourire et des yeux de biche, espérant que je dise oui. Elle voulait juste souhaiter un bon anniversaire à sa sœur avant de revenir ici. Et bête comme je suis, j'ai accepté, ne voyant pas de piège. Si j'avais su ! Et pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de l'anniversaire de sa sœur et me donnait toujours la date. Et je n'ai pas fait attention et voilà le résultat. Saphir part cinq jours avant ce fichu anniversaire et me voilà enfermer ici depuis cinq longs jours.

Qui plus est, avec Damien qui se fiche de moi chaque fois qu'on se croise en disant que je suis trop naïf, j'ai beau être très calme de nature cela ne m'aide vraiment pas ! Qui plus est, je ne peux pas essayer de la rejoindre le soir pour la ramener, Airmure ayant été blessé il y a peu. Bien que je n'arrête pas de demander à Aragon de me prêter son Libégon, il refuse. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois assumer mes erreurs. Merci bien, mais quand même ! Je veux vraiment partir d'ici, retourner dans une grotte à chercher des pierres précieuses. C'est tellement plus agréable que de rester ici à attendre, dans cette pièce. Attendre qu'un dresseur réussisse à battre tous les autres membres de la ligue avant de me rejoindre. Et ils sont tous très forts ce qui rend mon rôle deux fois plus inutile.

Et me voilà en train de me lamenter sur mon sort. Commençant à avoir mal aux jambes, je m'assois sur les escaliers menant à la salle du Panthéon. Il faudrait que je demande à faire venir au moins des chaises parce que rester toute la journée debout ça fait vraiment mal. Et amener une horloge pour savoir l'heure parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié ma montre chez moi et je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure, il est. Je comprends pourquoi Saphir a voulu s'enfuir très vide de cet endroit. Moi aussi, quand j'étais Maitre, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était partir. Mais je restais tout de même pour accomplir mon rôle ! Je ne m'enfuyais pas à la première occasion ! J'aimerais tant être dans la Grotte Granite à chercher des pierres précieuses dans l'humidité et entouré de mes partenaires Pokémon.

En pensant à eux, je tourne la tête et vois Métalosse me regarder. Il est tellement beau, sa peau argentée unique par rapport aux autres ayant une peau de pierre. On dirait qu'il est fait d'argent et d'or, ses yeux rouges ressortant, brillant d'intelligence et de sagesse. Je m'approche de lui et sors un mouchoir de ma poche. Je commence à astiquer doucement sa peau de métal en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Je m'ennuie vraiment trop pour rester à ne rien faire. Alors je frotte et frotte en essayant de rendre cela le plus brillant possible. Trop concentrer sur ma tâche, je ne me rends pas compte que quelqu'un est en train d'entrer et c'est mon Pokémon qui me prévient.

Je me redresse et me tourne vers le challenger. C'est un jeune homme, la vingtaine à vue de nez, accompagner d'un Grahyèna qui a l'air mal en point. Il me dévisage avant de me demander mon identité. Je suis devenue inconnu en si peu de temps ? Avant tout le monde connaissait mon nom. Bon, c'était quand j'étais Maitre, mais on ne peut pas m'effacer des souvenirs des gens aussi rapidement... Si ? Alors je lui dis mon nom est le prévient que c'est moi qu'il doit affronter. Et le voilà qui se met à se plaindre en disant qu'il veut combattre Saphir et non un remplaçant. Il m'énerve déjà. Alors je lui fais clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas juste un remplaçant, mais l'ancien Maitre de la Ligue. La seule personne ayant réussi à me battre est Saphir et il n'a rien à dire. De mauvaise grâce, il engage le combat et je sors Vacilys pour commencer le combat.

C'est un combat qui ne dure vraiment pas longtemps. Cinq minutes, grand maximum. Le Conseil 4 a bien fait son travail, affaiblissant l'adversaire pour que le Maitre le décime très rapidement. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que cela n'a pas marché. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Remarque, moi aussi, j'ai réussi. Ce n'est donc pas totalement impossible. Juste très dur, il faut avoir des Pokémons très bien entrainé. C'est cela qui rend la Ligue si difficile à réussir. Le jeune dresseur s'en va, dépité et démotiver. Avec un peu de chance, je ne le revois plus. En pensant à cela, je me baffe mentalement. Je ne devrais pas penser cela, mais plutôt essayer de l'encourager à recommencer. Il m'a tellement énervé en même temps. Un bruit me fait me retourner.

À l'entrée spéciale pour le Maitre et le Conseil 4 se trouve Saphir. Je commence par la foudroyer du regard. Elle recule d'un pas, comprenant que je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié ce qu'elle m'ait fait. Je m'approche d'elle, prêt à lui faire la morale et la bloquer dans cette salle pour les prochains mois à venir, mais elle me coupe, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
« Je suis désolé, mais je devais vraiment préparer l'anniversaire surprise de ma sœur et passé quelque temps avec ma famille pour cela, alors s'il te plait ne dit rien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
Elle veut que je dise quoi ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Que veut-elle me dire ? Cela a l'air vraiment important pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me rapproche encore pour être à sa hauteur et l'incite à continuer.  
« En fait, il faudrait que je parte dans une autre région pour découvrir de nouveaux Pokémons et remplir mon Pokédex. J'aimerais donc te laisser ma place jusque-là.  
-Attend, quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à pourrir dans cette fichue salle. J'ai perdu donc je ne reste plus à ta place.  
-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait pendant mes premières années de Maitre de la Ligue ?  
-Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que tu n'étais pas majeure et donc en attendant, je continuais de gérer la Ligue. Maintenant, c'est fini. Tu es adulte, tu te débrouilles.  
-Mais pendant mon absence, tu t'en es occupé non ?  
-Euh... C'était uniquement pour te rendre service parce que j'étais disponible.  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu autant envie de partir ? Si c'est uniquement pour me rendre service et que tu détestes cela, tu aurais pu refuser non ? »  
Je ne réponds pas. Que pourrai-je répondre à cela ? Elle a parfaitement raison, je me sens encore responsable d'elle malgré tout. Cela fait plusieurs années que je ne devrais plus l'aider, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire. C'est vrai que je la couve un peu trop. J'entends d'ici Damien qui se ficherait de moi encore plus que d'habitude s'il entendait ça. Et puis j'aime bien rendre service aussi. Mais c'est vrai que je serais bien mieux dans une grotte, isolé du reste du monde. La porte de la salle d'Aragon s'ouvre pour laisser passer le maitre dragon.  
« Pierre, il n'y a plus de dresseurs pour aujourd'hui, tu peux partir. Bonjour dame Saphir.  
-Merci Aragon, tu peux partir. »  
Et il disparut rapidement pour rentrer chez lui, me laissant avec la peste de dresseuse.  
« Dit, tu sais pourquoi Aragon me vouvoie ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu es beaucoup plus jeune que lui.  
-Toi aussi, tu es bien plus jeune.  
-C'est vrai. Je ne sais donc pas.  
-Oh, dommage. J'espérais que tu saurais. Bon et bien merci de garder la Ligue à ma place pour une durée encore indéterminée. J'essayerai de revenir vite pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Merci et au revoir Pierre !  
-Attends ! Je n'ai pas dit... »  
Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle est déjà partie. Et donc... Je dois effectivement m'occuper de la Ligue à sa place. Pourquoi une chose pareille m'arrive ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? Je me le demande bien. Avec un soupir, je sors de la pièce et pars dans la salle de repos, à l'arrière de la Ligue. J'ai hâte de voir Airmure en pleine forme. Je pourrais ainsi retrouver ma maison. Et puis, il faut que je passe voir le professeur Seko. Avec l'apparition de ces nouvelles formes de Pokémon, il faut que je voie ses recherches. Je ferais cela dès qu'Airmure va mieux. Ou alors je demande à Aragon encore une fois. M'affalant sur un des canapés, j'allume la télévision et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ?  
« Nous vous informons que Saphir, l'actuelle Maitre de la Ligue, donne son titre à Pierre Rochard, l'ancien champion, car elle doit partir en voyage dans une région éloigner. À tous les dresseurs, ne vous étonnez donc pas et engager le combat. »


	4. Professeur Seko

Je sors chez moi avec un soupir de soulagement. La paperasse ayant élu domicile sur mon bureau depuis plus d'un mois a enfin disparut. J'ai réussi à tout ranger et signer. Enfin ! Et cela, seulement deux jours après la fête incroyable qui s'est passée chez Norman pour l'anniversaire de sa plus jeune fille. Elle a l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre avec Oméga, mon petit dernier. Ils seront certainement autant amis que Rubis et Saphir. Ou du moins, je l'espère. Enfin bon, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir et faire des recherches sur la vie sauvage des Balbuto. Ces Pokémon sont des vrais mystères et j'espère vraiment pouvoir en apprendre plus sur eux. Je commence à m'éloigner du bâtiment quand soudain, Henry mon assistant m'arrête pour me dire que je ne dois pas oublier le rendez-vous avec le professeur Platane. Bien sûr que je ne l'oublierais pas ! Je ne suis tout de même pas si irresponsable que cela, non mais !

Après lui avoir assuré que je serais de retour à temps pour le rendez-vous, je demande à mon Bekipan de m'amener sur la route 111. C'est le meilleur endroit pour trouver des Balbuto sauvages. J'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir en voir quelque un, ils sont plutôt durs à trouver. Quand je me retrouve dans le désert de la route, équipé d'une magnifique paire de Lunettes Sable, je m'enfonce dans les tempêtes de sable accompagné de mon fidèle Bekipan. La tempête de sable est vraiment forte et je manque plusieurs fois de m'écraser par terre à cause des rafales. Je repousse les assauts de quelque Pokémon venue m'attaquer, particulièrement des Sabelette avant de m'arrêter d'un seul coup en trouvant ce que je cherchais après de longue recherche.

Un groupe de Balbuto sauvage se trouve à cinq ou six mètres de moi. On dirait qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqué, tant mieux. Je m'assois sur le sol pour avoir moins de problèmes avec la tempête et observe avec attention les fameux Pokémon, mon fidèle oiseau caché derrière moi en cas de danger. Je remarque qu'il y a comme une hiérarchie entre eux avec un chef et des subordonnés. D'ailleurs, le chef en question se trouve être un Balbuto un peu spécial. Au début, je pensais que c'était le sable qui me faisait voir cela, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Il a une couleur différente, c'est très certainement un Pokémon shiney. Émerveiller par une telle découverte, je reste assied à les observer. Cela a certainement duré pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, mais j'aurais dû savoir que cela n'allait pas durer.

Un Sabelette sauvage se jette sur moi, ne me laissant pas le temps de l'esquiver. De surprise, un cri pas du tout viril sort de ma bouche et je saute sur mes pieds en essayant de le faire partir. J'entends Bekipan pousser un coassement effrayé. Qu'a-t-il ? C'est juste un Pokémon qui m'attaque, rien de plus. Quand, finalement, je réussis à faire partir le sale rongeur ensablé, je comprends le problème. Les Balbuto m'ont repérer et ne semble pas vouloir me laisser tranquille. Je les vois tourner sur eux même de plus en plus rapidement. Ils utilisent une attaque Tour Rapide ! J'ai à peine le temps de me baisser qu'il fonce sur moi, me loupant de quelque centimètre seulement. J'ai vraiment eu chaud, mais je me rends compte de l'étendue du problème. Je suis seul, avec seulement Bekipan, contre une dizaine de Balbuto. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance.

D'ailleurs, Bekipan lance des attaques Pistolet à O sur un maximum de Pokémon pour les effrayer et les faire partir. Au début, cela semblait bien marcher. Ils devenaient hésitants et semblaient reculer. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps malheureusement. Une attaque Tomberoche sortit de nulles parts, mais K.O sur le coup mon pauvre oiseau me laissant sans défense et à la merci de ces poupées d'argiles. J'essaye de fuir, mais ils m'encerclent, me coupant toute retraite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis en danger, j'ai souvent l'habitude de me faire poursuivre par des Pokémon sauvages, mais cela ne me rassure vraiment pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qui m'attend.

Mais heureusement, un ange vient à mon secours. Cet ange prenant la forme de mon bien-aimé fiston Rubis. Grâce à son Laggron, il les mit tous K.O en un temps record. Avant même que je puisse le remercie, il se mit à me disputer, me disant que je suis irresponsable, que je ne fais jamais attention a rien, que je risque d'avoir des problèmes quand il sera parti et qu'en plus, je suis en retard pour aller parler au professeur Platane. Mais comment parle-t-il à son vieux père celui-là ? C'est incroyable les jeunes de nos jours. On dirait que c'est moi l'enfant et lui l'adulte responsable. Je devrais quand même me dépêcher de rentrer, je lui demande donc gentiment s'il ne peut pas me ramener au laboratoire. Il accepte, non sans m'avoir envoyé un regard noir. Mais il a raison sur un point. Quand il sera parti découvrir de nouvelles régions, je risque d'avoir quelque problème. Avant, je savais toujours quand cas de petit problème, j'avais toujours mon fiston pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas. Mais quand il sera plus là, comment je vais faire ? Il faudrait peut-être que je me décide a vraiment bien entrainer Bekipan pour que les situations dans ce genre ne se reproduisent plus.

Finalement, nous arrivons au labo, couvert de poussière et de sable. Ou, en tout cas moi, je suis couvert de sable, poussière et autre saleté qu'on peut trouver dans le désert. Il y a même un coin de ma veste qui est abimé à cause de l'attaque du Sabelette. Ma pauvre veste. Je l'aimais bien pourtant celle-là. Et je sens que m'a femme va encore se plaindre en disant que je ne fais jamais attention à mes affaires. Ce n'est absolument pas vrai pourtant ! Je fais attention à mes vêtements ! Mais je n'y peux rien si des Pokémons sauvage m'attaquent. En enlevant un maximum de saleté, j'entre dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers le professeur Platane, installé sur une chaise à discuter avec Henry. J'allais saluer le professeur mais un regard noir, venant cette fois de mon assistant, m'arrête. Mais qui est le patron à la fin ? On dirait que tout le monde est en colère contre moi. Ils sont tous trop méchants. Après avoir marqué un petit temps d'hésitation en voyant la colère de mon assistant, je finis par montrer ma présence.  
« Désolé du retard, j'étais occupé à étudier quelque Pokémon dans le désert et c'est dernier m'ont attaqué.  
-Je vois cela. J'espère que vous allez bien.  
-Bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je pense que Pierre ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
-Je pense que cela ne sera pas possible pour l'instant. »  
Je regarde mon assistant avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire. Il soupire un instant et allume la télévision affichant les informations. Je découvre donc que Saphir à laisser son titre pour le donner à Pierre. Je vois d'ici la tête qu'il a dû avoir en apprenant cela. Je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas plus que cela se titre et de devoir rester à la Ligue pour combattre des autres dresseurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant cela. Henry et l'autre professeur me regardent comme si j'étais devenue fou. Alors je leur explique la raison de mon hilarité. Platane me parle alors du Maitre de sa région et nous nous lançons dans une discutions passionnante sur les différences entre nos deux régions. Sujet qui n'a bien entendu aucun rapport avec sa venue à Hoenn. Puis, nous finissons par nous recentrer sur le sujet principal, la Méga-Evolution.  
« En ce moment, de plus en plus de Pokémon Méga-Evolue à Hoenn. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé avant.  
-Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que les Pokémon de Kalos migrent jusqu'à Hoenn.  
-Cela semble peu probable, ça aurait donc dû se passer avant non ? Qui plus est, certains dresseurs ayant leurs Pokémon depuis un moment, comme mon ami Pierre Rochard, peuvent effectuer des Méga-Evolution grâce à leurs gemmes.  
-Alors une maladie ou une sorte de mutation permettant au Pokémon de changer de forme.  
-Peut être. Ou alors, il faudrait remonter le temps vers les légendes ancestrales. Une en particulier parle de Pokémon changeant mystérieusement de forme. Il faudrait creuser un peu-là dessus.  
-Effectivement. Avez-vous quelque document parlant de cela ?  
-Oui, il y en a chez moi, je crois. Après, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir grand-chose, c'est Keteleeria qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose en général.  
-Ce n'est rien, si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit indice, on avancera certainement déjà beaucoup.  
-Professeur Seko, professeur Seko !  
-Qui a-t-il Henry ?  
-Un nouveau Pokémon Méga-évoluant a été découvert ! Sur la route 119, il s'agirait d'un Sharpedo ! »


	5. Sharpedo

Je nage, passant d'un courant marin à un autre. Derrière moi se trouve toute une troupe de Carvanha. Quelque autre, Pokémon suivent le groupe que nous formons, dont mon frère ayant évolué comme moi. Nous sommes sortis en même temps de nos œufs respectifs et nous étions tout le temps en compétition. Nous voulions savoir qui était le plus fort. Souvent, chez les Pokémons de notre espèce cela arrive, mais pour moi cela fut spécial. Je n'avais jamais réussi à gagner ne serait-ce qu'un seul match contre lui. J'étais un éternel boulet que personne ne voulait dans les nageoires. J'avais déçu tout le monde. Mes parents, mon frère et la troupe. J'ai été battu et repousser par tous. J'étais le pire Pokémon existant pour eux. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais trop faible de nature, trop timide. Je n'osais pas attaquer ou affronter les autres. Mon seul avantage était le fait que j'étais extrêmement rapide. Je pouvais distancer n'importe qui à la course. Malheureusement, dans ce monde ou la force est essentiel, j'étais inutile.

C'est ainsi que j'ai passé mon enfance. À essayer de me battre contre ce monde, contre ma nature. Et je n'avais récolté que des échecs. Cela eut dont de me décourager au maximum. Alors je suivais le groupe. Je n'essayais même plus de faire quoi que ce soit pour remonter dans l'estime des autres. À quoi cela m'aurait donc servie ? J'étais trop faible pour faire ce que l'autre voulait. Je mangeais ce qui restait du repas des autres, me laissait être frappé et maltraité par les autres et restait en retrait, loin de la vie commune de la troupe. Si j'étais trop proche, je risquais de me refaire attaquer et c'est tout ce que je voulais éviter. Bien sûr, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai pensé à fuir loin d'ici. À me trouver un endroit calme à l'abri des autres, un endroit où je pourrais vivre en paix. Mais où pourrai-je trouver un endroit pareil ? C'est impossible, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais pertinemment qu'un endroit comme celui-là n'existe pas. Sinon la vie sera bien trop simple. Sinon je ne serais pas obligé de vivre comme cela. Alors je restais ici, en compagnie de camarade ne voulant que ma peau. Et puis, bien qu'ils ne le veuillent pas, ainsi, ils me protégeaient des autres Pokémon et des humains qui auraient pu m'attaquer. C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que je restais.

Et un jour, j'évoluai. Bien sûr, au début personne ne voulut le croire. Beaucoup trop de Carvanha étant né à la même période que moi n'avait pas évolué. Il y avait uniquement mon frère. Encore. Tout le monde disait qu'il serait le futur chef de la troupe, qu'ils nous dirigeraient vers un territoire encore plus riche en nourriture et protection. Je n'y croyais pas. Un monde pareil n'existe pas tout simplement. Sinon j'y serais déjà. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que je me disais. Alors mon frère me défia en duel sous les yeux de la troupe entière. Si je perdais, je partais. Si je gagnais, je restais et devenais chef. À ce moment-là, je pensais qu'on voulait me donner une chance de me rattraper, de me permettre de rester. Je n'aurais pas dû me faire autant d'illusion. Pourtant j'aurais dû me douter que ce fût surtout pour pouvoir me bannir. Et naïf comme j'étais, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pourtant, ce fut un beau match. On avait presque l'impression que j'étais au même niveau que mon frère. Mais je perdis le combat et fus banni. Au début, je refusais d'y croire et essayais de suivre la troupe. Mais ils me chassèrent et m'empêchèrent de revenir. Pour la première fois, je me trouvais réellement seul. Seul dans la grande étendue de l'eau. Seul et sans repère. Avant, bien que personne ne m'appréciait, je restais ainsi en contact avec les autres, mangeais presque avec eux et étais sous leurs protections. Bien que constamment sous tension, je me sentais en partie protéger et en sécurité. Mais tout cela était fini à jamais.

Au début, je ne savais que faire. Je n'avais jamais chassé ou trouver un abri. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me fallait attraper ou bien ce que je devais faire en premier. Les premiers jours furent vraiment les plus durs. Je mourrais de faim, n'arrivais pas à attraper ne serait-ce qu'un Magicarpe et avais peur d'explorer les endroits légèrement trop profonds. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, j'ai fini par m'habituer et arriver à me débrouiller. Les Tentacool et Wailmer ont remplacé les Magicarpe, les grottes sombres au fond de l'eau étaient devenues mes bases préférer, et même, par moment, j'arrivais à attraper un Goélise que je ramenais sous l'eau pour le manger. S'ils avaient su ce dont j'étais capable seul, peut-être qu'ils m'auraient gardé dans la troupe qui sait ? Où peut être qu'ils auraient jugé que j'étais trop dangereux et ils m'auraient éliminé tout simplement. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je n'ai aucun regret. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'ils auraient fait alors m'a vie, c'est passer sans problème. Une ou deux fois, j'eus des accrochages avec des humains avides de découverte et de capture. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi à les repousser sans problème. C'était certainement la chance. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi fort que cela, ce n'était pas possible. Et un jour, mon existence entière bascula.

Cela faisait bien deux ou trois ans que je vivais seul dans les endroits les plus sombres de cette rivière, laissant le reste a la troupe. Alors, tandis que je faisais un tour, près des fonds marins, je découvris un drôle d'objet recouvert de sable. En le déterrant doucement, je découvris une drôle de pierre. Curieux, je la pris avec moi, surtout qu'elle avait des réactions étranges en ma présence comme une drôle d'habitude de briller. Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait, mais je me disais que c'était certainement parce qu'elle était reliée à moi et donc cela la rendait faite pour moi. Je ne découvris son pouvoir que bien plus tard. Pendant un combat contre un Wailmer plus puissant que les autres. J'étais en position de faiblesse quand soudain la pierre brilla deux fois plus fort que d'habitude et moi en même temps. Je sentis mon corps changé, des excroissances apparaissant sur mon corps, mon nez s'allongeant pour devenir très pointu et mes crocs deux fois plus acérés. J'ai ainsi battu très rapidement le Pokémon et j'ai pu en faire mon diner. Mais dès que le combat fut terminé, je repris ma forme naturelle. C'est vraiment étrange, on dirait une évolution, mais ce n'en est pas vraiment une.

Mais la découverte de cette nouvelle forme me permit surtout de faire une chose que je n'avais jamais imaginée avant. Pouvoir prendre une revanche contre ma famille et la troupe. Pouvoir montrer ainsi à mon frère que je ne suis pas si inutile que cela. Alors je sortis de ma cachette et me montrai à la vue de tous. Et ils me repérèrent. Au début, ils étaient vraiment très surpris. Ils ne pensaient certainement pas que j'étais vivant et encore moins que j'oserais les défier sur leur propre territoire. Ils me regardèrent avec déteint, me trouvant aussi répugnant qu'un Magicarpe pourrit tandis que j'appelais mon frère pour qu'il se batte. Après avoir découvert que j'étais encore vivant, il accepta mon défi et le combat commença. Je voulais garder ma nouvelle forme pour plus tard, quand je serais bien blesser pour ainsi leurs faires a tous une surprise. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu, c'est quelque complication.

Le combat avait bien commencé, j'essayais de prendre un maximum de distance pour ne pas trop me faire toucher, mais ses coups étaient forts. Tellement fort que finalement, je perdis mon objet secret au bout d'un moment. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je commençai à avoir peur. Cette fois-ci, il n'essaye pas de me battre. Il essaye de me tuer. Et sans ma pierre de transformation, je risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à me battre. Je me mis alors à racler le fond le plus rapidement possible pour éviter la morsure désastreuse de mon frère. Je me pris quelque coup tout de même. Je saignais d'une nageoire et avais le dos plutôt bien abimé. Mais finalement, je retrouvais cette fichue pierre. Dans la même position que quand je l'ai trouvé. À croire que c'est fait exprès. Je la récupérai et me pris en même temps une attaque Morsure qui m'aurait achevé si je n'avais pas réussi à la contrer. Grace à ma nouvelle forme. Ainsi, je pus en quelque coup de mâchoire, battre mon frère sans problème. Même moi, je n'en revenais pas. Mais pourtant cela est vrai. Et j'avais tellement impressionné les autres Pokémon que j'étais devenue la star et le chef en même temps. Comme cela, sans réellement le faire exprès. Je voulais juste prendre une revanche sur mon frère et voilà le résultat.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à la tête d'une troupe de Carvanha. Je suis tellement fière de cela. Moi qui avais finalement réussi à me percevoir que j'étais un moins-que-rien, j'arrive à remonter et devenir le chef d'une troupe de Pokémon sauvage. Avec joie, j'accélère légèrement pour exprimer mon bonheur. Soudain, je sens quelque chose se prendre dans ma bouche et me remonter à la surface. Mince, je viens de me faire pêcher par un dresseur. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave. Je pourrais leurs faires peur sans problème. En sortant de l'eau, je vois deux jeunes hommes. Le premier, brun, quelconque, ne retient pas mon attention, mais celui qui tient la canne à pêche y arrive. Ses cheveux verts le rendent un peu étrange et particulier pour un humain. Il est accompagné d'un Gallame. Près pour le combat, je lance immédiatement ma nouvelle forme pour leur faire peur. Et le résultat a parfaitement marché.  
« Waaah ! Un… un Sharpedo ?  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible Timmy, ils ne sont pas comme cela les Sharpedo. »  
Et pendant qu'ils discutent, je m'enfuie. Il n'est pas question que je reste plus longtemps ici. Pour une fois, ma vie a un sens. Je ne vais pas la gâcher.


	6. Timmy

Une nouvelle quinte de toux me prend, m'interrompant dans ma lecture. Confortablement installé dans mon lit, à Vergazon, c'est la seule occupation que j'ai. Lire et ainsi m'évader. Ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé n'y a ce qui va m'arriver. Certes, mon destin n'est pas totalement fixé, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir ressortir avant un très long moment et sinon, je finirais par risquer ma vie. Et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de la risquer. Elle est trop précieuse d'après moi pour le faire. J'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir avant de disparaitre. Comme par exemple devenir Maitre de la Ligue. Ou même simplement battre Saphir. C'est mon objectif depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il y a des années. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûr de pouvoir réussir un jour. Enfin, un jour si je ne finis pas ma vie dans un hôpital à cause de ma maladie. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas...  
« Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de problème ?  
-Non, tout va bien Tata. J'ai juste un peu toussé, ce n'est rien.  
-Tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ?  
-Non, je t'assure que je vais bien. »  
Et en plus, je suis obligé de rester ici, dans cet endroit sans animation avec uniquement ma tante au petit soin. Comme si cela allait m'aider ! Cela me fait désespérer un peu plus, me disant que je suis irrécupérable et insoignable. Et malgré le fait que je sois majeur, dès que j'ai une rechute je dois toujours revenir ici en attendant que cela se soigne. Désolé de dire que je trouve que je vais bien mieux quand je suis en voyage qu'ici, bloquer dans une chambre avec pour seule compagnie un vieux bouquin de conte et légende. Comme si cela m'intéressait. Je m'en fiche totalement moi ! L'histoire ne m'a jamais vraiment passionné. Je préfère de beaucoup me projeter dans le futur. Dans un futur peux être fictif mais tellement mieux que ma vie en ce moment. Et en plus, je ne peux même pas avoir mes Pokémon avec moi pour me tenir compagnie, Tata ayant trouvé qu'il était trop sale et qu'il risquait de me rendre malade. Eux, me rendre malade ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, comment pourrait-il me faire une chose pareille ? C'est tout simplement impossible alors je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs, par la fenêtre, je peux les voir. Rosélia aidant les fleurs a poussé, Delcatty dormant à l'ombre d'un arbre, Magnéton errant à droite et à gauche voulant rendre des services à l'habitant et Altaria faisant des allers-retours dans le ciel pour augmenter sa vitesse. Mais où est donc Gallame d'ailleurs ? Il faut que je le demande à Tonton. C'est étrange que je ne le voie pas, habituellement, c'est celui qu'on voit le mieux. Peut-être qu'il est parti faire une balade ?

Je me replonge dans ma lecture, bien qu'un peu ennuyeuse. Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment dans ce livre, ce n'est pas l'histoire en elle-même, mais le fait qu'il parle d'une nouvelle forme rendant les Pokémon encore plus puissant. Peut-être que cela correspond à ce que j'ai vu quand j'étais sortie pêcher avec un ami. Cette ombre qui s'est illuminée pour apparaitre comme une sorte de Sharpedo démoniaque. Peut-être que c'est cela que j'ai vu. Une nouvelle forme d'un Pokémon qu'on pensait tous connaitre. C'est uniquement pour cela que je lis ce livre qui est ennuyant à mourir. Car en même temps, peut-être un peu inconsciemment, je considère ce Pokémon comme responsable de mon état. Après tout, c'est juste après avoir vue ce monstre Pokémonesque que j'ai eu une nouvelle crise. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins six mois. Alors, il est vrai que je tiens un peu ce Pokémon comme responsable. Après, je ne pense pas qu'il l'est vraiment. Il n'a pas de talent permettant de faire revivre les maladies des autres, je pense. Sinon, ce Pokémon deviendrait vraiment dangereux.  
« A table ! Le repas est près !  
-J'arrive ! »  
Je prends mon marque-page et le glisse là où j'en suis dans le livre. Au moins, je ne perdrais pas ma page et je n'aurais ainsi pas à la rechercher en plus. Je me lève et sort de la chambre pour me diriger immédiatement vers la cuisine. Il semblerait que ma tante est faite des patates et du Roucool à la poêle. C'est sa spécialité et mon plat préféré. C'est vraiment uniquement pour cette raison que j'aime aller chez eux. Simplement, car la nourriture est succulente. Je m'assois et elle me sert une part très généreuse de Roucool et de patate. Je ne suis pas si malade que cela, j'ai juste une maladie respiratoire, pas besoin de me mettre trois tonnes de nourriture ! Mon estomac n'a pas augmenté entre-temps. Au début, le silence se fait puis mon oncle essaye de lancer la conversation.  
« Et donc, qu'es-tu en train de lire en ce moment ?  
-Conte et légende de Hoenn.  
-Alors, c'est intéressant ?  
-Pas vraiment. Il y a juste cette histoire de Pokémon changeant de forme. Il faudrait que je demande au professeur Seko. Peut-être qu'il en sait plus que moi.  
-Mais tu n'es pas sûr que ce n'est pas seulement ton imagination qui t'a joué des tours et que le Sharpedo n'était qu'un Pokémon normal ?  
-Non, j'en suis sûr ! Et puis même Claude l'a vue.  
-Oui, mais peut-être qu'il a peut-être mal vu lui aussi.  
-Tonton, on a pu faire une description très précise de cette créature chacun notre tour et elle était identique.  
-Bon d'accord. Si tu le dis, c'est que tu dois avoir raison.  
-Au fait, ou se trouve Gallame ? Je ne l'ai pas vue tout à l'heure.  
-Il surveillait l'entré de ta chambre pour être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je pense qu'il est sorti quand tu es venue manger.  
-Sacré Gallame, toujours aussi fidèle, on dirait.  
-Bien sûr, c'est mon premier Pokémon. Je m'occupe de lui depuis qu'il est tout petit.  
-Tu as raison. Les Pokémon sont très fidèles et lui l'est particulièrement plus.  
-Bon, j'ai fini de manger. Je retourne dans ma chambre. À plus tard.  
-Comment ? Mais tu n'as même pas fini tes patates ! Et il y a encore le dessert. Tu ne vas pas louper le dessert tout de même ? »  
Pesant le pour et le contre. J'essaye de me décider. Il est vrai que j'ai très envie de retourner au calme dans ma chambre, mais les dessert qu'elle prépare sont tellement bon... Finalement, je reste pour manger mon dessert avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Puis d'un seul coup, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de nourrir mes amis et je sors donc un paquet de croquettes pour Pokémon et quelque Pokéblocs. Je sors, goutant enfin à une brise d'air fraiche qui me fouette le visage, mais me rafraîchit énormément. J'appelle mes amis et en quelques minutes, les voilà tout réuni devant moi, prêt pour le repas. Je commence à donner à chacun sa part, rajoutant un Pokéblocs fait maison pour chacun quand soudain, une nouvelle crise de toux me prend. Et celle-là ne semble pas vraiment vouloir s'arrêter. Je tombe à genoux, toussant encore et encore tandis que, totalement paniqués, mes monstres de poches s'agitent à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je perds doucement conscience quand je sens deux bras m'entourer pour me transporter autre part. J'entends des voix paniquées mais je n'arrive pas à enregistrer ce qu'elles disent. Je suis si fatigué...

Je me réveille bien plus tard. Je le devine grâce à la nuit que je vois par la fenêtre. En jetant un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre, je remarque que tout le monde est là. Mes cinq Pokémons sont à mes côtés comme pour m'encourager dans mon épreuve. Je les vois tous dormir. Ils devaient être vraiment fatigués. Je veux me lever pour aller boire quand un mouvement m'interrompt. C'est Gallame qui m'apporte une bouteille d'Eau Fraiche pour que je puisse me désaltérer. Il me regarde avec un air mécontent en me tendant la bouteille. Je bois un coup avant de dire.  
« Oui, je suis désolé, j'en ai trop fait et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois alitée dans un lit. Désolé de vouloir vous nourrir.  
-Gallame... »  
Cette fois, il a un air coupable, comme s'il s'en voulait. Je le rassure en disant que ce n'est de toute façon pas sa faute. C'est la mienne, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à moi. Alors, je décide pour le détendre de lui rappeler les bons souvenirs que nous avons passés ensemble. Comme notre première rencontre, nos premiers combats, nos victoires, nos défaites et une multitude d'autres petites choses qui se sont passé pendant ces longues années ensemble.  
« Dit, tu te souviens quand la team Magma a décidé de mettre ses plans en action ?  
-Gallame !  
-Moi aussi. C'était horrible, j'aime peut-être beaucoup la chaleur, mais là, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop pour moi. Et puis c'est vraiment un rêve bizarre et un peu idiot de vouloir rendre le monde uniquement terrestre. Si Arceus a décidé de ne pas le faire alors ils n'ont aucun droit dessus.  
-Ga ! Galla, ga gallame.  
-Tu as bien raison. C'est pareil pour la team Aqua. Les chefs des deux organisations étaient totalement fous. Heureusement que Saphir les a arrêtés. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle arrête une nouvelle team de criminel. Ou alors elle combat des dresseurs toujours plus forts.  
-Galla, gallame gallame !  
-Tu as raison Gallame. Un jour, on l'a battra. Mais en attendant, il faut se reposée. Demain, je serais certainement beaucoup mieux. On pourra peut-être même faire une petite balade. »  
Il me regarda, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. Je le rassure en lui disant qu'il ferait attention et que de toute façon, on verra demain. Promis, parole de Timmy, demain tout ira mieux. Je m'enfouis dans les couvertures, m'installe confortablement sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.


	7. Max

Je me réveille rapidement et me lève. Je n'ai très certainement pas beaucoup dormi avec toutes les préparations. Mais grâce à cela, enfin la team Magma deviendra maitre du monde. Et enfin, la terre sera totalement émergée et notre idéal sera accompli. Un monde ou la terre remplie le monde, c'était un rêve, mais plus maintenant. On va enfin pouvoir mettre en place ce nouveau plan. Et cette fois, Saphir ne sera pas de la partie. Il va falloir agir pendant son absence. La plus grande menace risquant de faire échouer mon plan et de nous battre. Même Arthur n'arrivera pas à nous arrêter.

Je sors de la pièce me servant de chambre après m'être préparé puis, je pars en direction de la salle de restauration. Un café noir m'attend à ma place habituelle. Café que je m'empresse de boire avant de me diriger vers la salle de contrôle où, avec mes lieutenants, nous décidons de ce qui devra être mis en place et par qui. On essaye de se décider sur la personne qui doit aller au mont Chimnée et combien d'hommes elle devait emmener. Je trouve que Courtney devrait y aller, mais elle me répond que Kelvin serait bien mieux, car elle ne sait pas bien comment marche la météorite. Et bien entendu Kelvin me dit que Courtney serait plus efficace que lui. Nous ne réfléchissons même pas au nombre d'hommes à emmener finalement. Pourtant, cela aurait dû être notre priorité. Après moult délibération entre mes deux bras droits, je me décide à y aller à leur place. Je serais certainement beaucoup plus utile que ces deux-là réunis.

Après avoir fixé quelque autre point du plan, nous partons vers la salle d'entrainement bien décider à combattre et ainsi devenir encore plus fort pour que personne ne puisse nous vaincre. Courtney part s'occuper des nouveaux, Kelvin de l'entrainement des autres et moi, je me retrouve à affronter les vétérans des combats. Grâce à Camérupt, je gagne chaque match sans difficulté trop importante. Je suis suffisamment fort pour tous les battre et cela est parfaitement normal. Je suis le chef de la team Magma, je dois montrer l'exemple pour que les autres aient envie de s'entrainer encore plus qu'avant. Pour cela, je dois remercier mon bon camarade Camérupt. Sans lui, j'aurais certainement eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à gagner. C'est en partie pour cela que je ne comprends pas les motivations d'une des teams d'outremer. La team Rocket je crois. Eux, ce qui leur importe, c'est de gagner de l'argent en vendant tous les Pokémon. Pour eux, l'amitié avec ses partenaires ne sert à rien. Notre organisation est bien différente. C'est pour le bonheur des Pokémon terrestre que nous voulons augmenter au maximum la terre. Nous respectons beaucoup les Pokémon c'est cela qui nous permet d'être bien meilleur que cette team qui s'est fait anéantir par un gamin sorti d'une ville de pacotille.

Bon, il est vrai que nous aussi, nous nous sommes fait battre par un enfant venant d'un petit village. Mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de recommencer tout de zéro avec de nouveaux membres et une détermination grandis. Des familles entières se sont enrôlées dans cette nouvelle team Magma, bien plus forte qu'avant. Des mères et des pères de famille avec leurs enfants, suivant nos idéaux et nous aidant autant qu'il le peut. Certains sont même venus habiter directement dans la Planque Magma. Certaines personnes ayant des problèmes d'argent en décider de nous rejoindre pour pouvoir survivre. Cela m'arrange beaucoup, pouvant ainsi augmenter sans difficulté nos membres et devenir encore plus puissant. Plus puissant que la team Aqua. Plus puissant que la Ligue Pokémon. Plus puissant que n'importe qui. Je sors de mes pensées en entendant une petite voix m'appeler.  
« Monsieur, je peux toucher ton Pokémon ? »  
C'est une fillette qui n'a certainement pas plus de six ans. Habiller d'un uniforme de Magma un peu trop grand pour elle, elle me regarde avec insistance espérant que je dise oui. Dans ses bras se trouve un petit Medhyèna qui me regarde avec innocence. Ensemble, ils me font sourire. Ils sont tellement mignons, inconscients du monde qui les entoure et des problèmes des adultes. Aussitôt, sa mère vient la rejoindre et s'excuse de m'avoir dérangé, qu'elle était occupée et ne l'a pas vue s'éloigner. Je lui explique que cela ne fait rien. La petite ne me dérange pas, j'avais fini mon combat et je n'étais donc plus occupé. Je m'agenouille face à la petite pour lui répondre.  
« Bien sûr que tu peux. Camérupt est un Pokémon très gentil. Si tu vas le voir doucement, il ne te ferra aucun mal.  
-D'accord, merci monsieur ! »  
Alors, l'enfant pose par terre son Pokémon et va voir mon Pokémon géant. Le Medhyèna la suit, signe qu'il a déjà confiance en elle. Cette petite sera certainement une future bonne dresseuse. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Camerupt m'ayant entendu, ne fait aucun geste risquant d'effrayer la petite et se laisse toucher le museau. Pendant ce temps, voyant qu'il n'y a aucun danger, le Pokémon de la petite s'amuse à courir et à slalomer entre les pattes de mon Pokémon en aboyant. En me redressant, je suis d'un seul coup encerclé par plein d'enfants ayant à peu près le même âge que la petite.  
« Je peux moi aussi monsieur ?  
-Et moi ?  
-Et moi ?  
-Je peux aussi ?  
-Bien sûr. Allez-y doucement et Camerupt ne vous fera aucun mal.  
-Super ! »  
Et ils se précipitèrent tous vers mon pauvre Pokémon qui se trouva assailli par une multitude d'enfants. Le pauvre. Je le plaindrais presque. Il me lance un regard suppliant, demandant de partir et de retourner dans sa Pokéball. Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas possible. Il faut faire plaisir aux enfants et il semblerait que le pauvre Pokémon soit devenu leurs terrains de jeux. Les enfants les plus courageux montent sur son dos et les filles préfèrent le câliner et jouer avec son épais pelage. Je sors de la pièce, le laissant au bon soin des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent. Sur mon chemin, je croise Courtney qui me demande où est passée Camérupt.  
« Il est en train d'amuser les enfants dans la salle d'entrainement.  
-Vraiment ? Et bien, j'espère qu'il s'amuse bien parce qu'au bout d'un moment, ces petits choux deviennent vraiment trop attachants.  
-On dirait que c'est vécu ce que tu dis.  
-C'est dû vécu ! Une fois, j'avais décidé d'aller amuser les enfants avec Grahyèna et ils m'ont pratiquement pris en otage jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à partir sur l'heure du repas. C'est malheureux, vue qu'ils n'ont pas grand-chose à faire, ils s'attachent vraiment trop quand on veut les occuper. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour les occuper constamment et les aider à dresser leurs Pokémon... »  
Elle s'interrompit en entendant un bruit sourd arriver vers nous. Une fumée blanche nous enfume littéralement pendant une bonne minute avant de disparaitre et de laisser apparaitre mon très cher Pokémon. On dirait qu'il a réussi à s'échapper des griffes des petits. En tout cas, il me regarde et semble me reprocher de l'avoir laissé seul avec ces petits monstres. J'éclate de rire avant de le faire rentrer dans sa ball, ce qu'il fait sans hésitation. Les petits débarquèrent juste après, demandant ou était passé le gros Pokémon. Courtney décide de leur dire qu'il s'est envolé et qu'il est parti voir Rayquaza dans le ciel. Mensonge que les enfants gobent sans hésitation. Ils sont tellement naïfs !  
« Courtney, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es affecté à l'apprentissage des bases du dressage aux enfants se trouvant dans la base Magma.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire !  
\- Vu que c'est toi qui as lancé l'idée, je pense que tu es le mieux placer pour le faire.  
-J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire. Ce n'est pas juste.  
-Si, tu as eu une excellente idée.  
-Mais qui s'occupera de former les nouveaux aux bases de la team Magma ?  
-Je suis sûr que Kelvin en sera parfaitement capable.  
-Et qui s'occupera d'entrainer les autres alors ?  
-À l'heure actuelle, je pense ne pas être encore gâteux. Je pense donc pouvoir le faire.  
-Très bien. J'accepte. Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander de l'aide à quelque membre ?  
-Bien sûr ! Au fait, pourquoi as-tu choisi de parler de Rayquaza au petit ? En général, tu préfères utiliser Groudon non ?  
-C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi lui. J'ai raconté cela sur le coup, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisi.  
-Très bien, ce n'est rien. Rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion avec Kelvin, on doit finir les plans.  
-D'accord, je lui passerais le message tout à l'heure Max. »


	8. Rayquaza

Je sors d'un sommeil lourd. Tellement lourd. J'ouvre avec difficulté mes yeux et me redresse doucement. Mon corps est si lourd, je n'ai pas bougé depuis de nombreuses années. Mais il faut que je me réveille et que je bouge. J'ouvre la gueule et pousse un hurlement qui peut s'apparenter à un gros bâillement. Cela réussis à me réveiller à peu près correctement. Je m'étire quelque instant, allongeant mon corps vert. Je fais disparaitre toute trace de fatigue en me redressant totalement. Je regarde l'endroit où je suis. Le Pilier Céleste. Une couche de poussière me tombe sur le nez, me rappelant que je n'ai pas bougé depuis bien longtemps. Alors, je m'agite pour faire partir toutes ces saletés et l'envoi loin de mon abri. Après avoir fait cela, je donne une petite impulsion et m'envole dans le ciel bleuté. C'est une belle journée, un ciel bleu et sans nuage et pratiquement aucun humain à l'horizon. Je monte encore jusqu'à la couche d'ozone, limite entre la terre et l'espace. À part le Pilier, c'est mon endroit préférer. Je me sens chez moi ici. Alors je prends une vitesse de croisière, pas trop rapide n'y trop lente, et je vole faisant le tour de la Terre.

Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour m'obliger à me réveiller. Comme les nombreuses fois ou Groudon et Kyogre se battait. J'ai souvent dû les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs bêtises. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte de tous les problèmes qu'ils créer dans le monde en faisant cela ? Et le travail que je dois effectuer pour réparer les dégâts qu'ils causent. Ils sont vraiment épuisants. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement bien s'entendre ? Je ne demande pas qu'il soit ami et reste tout le temps ensemble, mais simplement qu'ils s'arrêtent de se battre pour n'importe quoi. Ils n'ont qu'à prendre exemple sur Artikodin, **É** lector et Sulfura ! Ou encore Raikou, Entei et Suicune. Eux au moins ne se battent pas pour un oui ou un non. Enfin, je crois. Et eux au moins ne change pas totalement la météo quand ils se battent. C'est comme ces humains qui veulent prendre le contrôle du monde ou changer la météo. Non, c'est nous, Pokémon légendaire, qui nous occupe de cela, vous n'avez pas à y toucher !

C'est étrange pourtant. Il n'y a aucun problème de météo pour l'instant. Aucune canicule plus importante que d'habitude ou de déluge trop puissant. Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé alors ? Arceus a-t-il un message à me passer ? Bien décidé à aller lui poser la question, je me dirige vers la région de Sinnoh. D'ailleurs, je vais lui demander si je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un autre duo. Oui, je m'occupe très bien de Groudon et Kyogre mais j'aimerai bien changer un peu. Comme Celebi ou Heatran. Je suis presque arrivé quand la voix télépathique du dieu des Pokémon retentie dans mon esprit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir. Pour répondre à ta question, un évènement va se produire dans très peu de temps et il faut que tu sois réveillé pour y assister.  
-Bien Arceus. Je resterais sur mes gardes. Autre chose a ajouté ?  
-Oui, tu t'occupes très bien de Groudon et Kyogre. J'ai bien fait de te laisser t'occuper d'eux. Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux. À bientôt.  
-Au revoir et merci Arceus. »

Je suppose que cela veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de changer de duo. Dommage. Au moins, je n'ai pas à faire du chemin en plus et les humains ne me verront pas plus que nécessaire. Dire qu'ils ont découvert mon existence un jour où je suis allé parler à Arceus. Depuis le sol, personne ne me vois, mais en m'approchant du Mont Couronné, plusieurs humains ont pu me voir. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien gardé mon identité secrète encore quelque centaine d'années. Je prends la direction d'Atalanopolis. Là-bas, il y a toujours un endroit où ils laissent en offrande des baies et où je peux me restaurer. Cela va bien faire une cinquantaine d'années que je n'ai pas mangé. Voir même peut être une centaine. Je ne tiens pas vraiment de compte. Je commence à avoir un peu faim. Le voyage dure cinq minutes à peu près, la Terre est tellement petite quand on la regarde de haut. Il est très simple d'atteindre n'importe quel endroit ainsi. Je repère la ville et me dirige immédiatement vers les offrandes se trouvant sur la hauteur la plus haute. Je prends une grosse bouchée de baies que j'avale rapidement. Puis, je prends une deuxième bouchée et je reprends de l'altitude. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder dans les endroits remplis d'humain. Je trouve cela un peu trop dangereux. Les combats ne m'intéressent vraiment pas. Je suis un Pokémon qui préfère une paix éternelle que de grande guerre. Un Pokémon qui préfère rester dormir dans le Pilier Céleste plutôt que devoir faire le tour de la Terre pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche. Une voix me fait sortir de mes pensées, n'étant pas encore à ma hauteur favorite.

« Bonjour ! Tout va bien ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il fait beau n'est-ce pas ? Comment vont Kyogre et Groudon ? Tu n'as pas vu mon frère ? Tu savais que je suis revenue il y a quelque jour ? Où étais-tu passé durant toutes ces années ? »

C'est Latias. Certes, elle est gentille, aimable, sympathique et tous les adjectifs qui vont avec, mais elle est légèrement collante et énervante. Je me demande comment son frère fait pour la supporter aussi longtemps. Il doit avoir l'habitude, mais tout de même. Elle est vraiment épuisante. Pire qu'un bébé Pokémon venant de sortir de son œuf. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est très fatigant. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est très fatigant. Et je veux bien la croire. Alors j'accélère légèrement en espérant pouvoir la semer, mais rien à faire. Elle est rapide, c'est bien dommage. Avec un soupir, je décide de répondre à ses questions en espérant qu'elle parte vite.

« Bonjour... Je vais bien merci. Je suis venue ici pour vider un peu le panier d'offrande des habitants d'Atalanopolis et effectivement, il fait beau. Je ne sais pas ce que font les deux, mais ils sont certainement en train de dormir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu ton frère et je ne savais pas que tu es revenue il n'y a pas longtemps. J'étais en train de dormir dans le Pilier Céleste.  
-Ah bon, les habitants font des offrandes ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Et elles sont bonnes ?  
-Ce sont juste des baies...  
-Il faudrait que j'aille voir ! Et sinon, est-ce que...  
-Tiens, ce n'est pas ton frère là-bas ?  
-Où ça ?  
-Tu vois le point bleu au loin, je crois que c'est lui.  
-Tu as certainement raison, merci, je fonce le voir ! »

Enfin débarrasser d'elle ! Je monte le plus haut, possible, atteignant la couche d'ozone en un temps record. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de la revoir. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était que ce point bleu. J'ai juste essayé de me débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible. Je continue de survoler le monde en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu louper. Latias est partie quelque part, je ne sais pas où et il s'est passé quelque chose avec Groudon et Kyogre, mais j'ignore quoi. Pourtant, je suis sensé le savoir. C'est moi le chef de ce trio. La seule option que j'envisage est le fait qu'ils ont recommencé à se battre mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas réveillé ou avertit ? Quelqu'un les aurait calmés à ma place ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Je suis normalement le seul capable de calmer les deux monstres légendaires. Peut-être que je me creuse trop la tête et qu'il ne s'est finalement rien passé. La seule option que j'envisage est le fait qu'ils ont recommencé à se battre, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas réveillé ou avertit ?

Quelque jour passe, tandis que j'inspecte le monde à la recherche de la moindre chose inhabituel. Rien pour le moment. Je fais chou blanc comme le disent si souvent les humains. Et cela m'énerve parce que j'aurais donc voulu rester un peu plus longtemps au Pilier à dormir. Arceus est peut-être le créateur, mais c'est aussi un sadique sur les bords. Et je n'ose même pas retourner au Pilier Céleste de peur de m'endormir trop longtemps et loupé le moment important. Et puis la colère d'Arceus est vraiment effrayante, je ne veux pas y assister. Je commence donc à fatiguer. Je commence à redescendre pour m'installer sur les nuages en espérant pouvoir me reposer un minimum. Il ne faut pas que je meure de fatigue entre temps tout de même. Même si je ne suis pas sensé mourir tout simplement. Je suis un dieu pour les humains, un Pokémon qui contrôle les cieux. Je ne peux pas réellement mourir. Sinon je serais très certainement mort il y a bien longtemps. Comme beaucoup d'autres Pokémon légendaires d'ailleurs. Doucement, je me pose sur un nuage qui est assez grand pour me soutenir entièrement. Et je ferme les yeux. Je vais faire une sieste. Rien qu'une toute petite. Cela ne me fera pas de mal. Elle ne dura pas plus de deux ou trois heures promis. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Par Arceus tout puissant ! C'est Rayquaza ! »

Je relève la tête. Mécontent, ne pouvant plus m'endormir maintenant. Un humain sur un Altaria, se trouve à la hauteur de mon nuage et me regarde fixement. Oui, je suis là, devant tes yeux à essayer de dormir, tu peux partir maintenant ? Il ne semble pas vraiment le vouloir alors finalement, je donne un coup de queue dans son Altaria, le forçant à s'éloigner pour esquiver. Je me relève et repars. On dirait que je ne peux toujours pas dormir. Vivement que cet événement arrive. Je suis vraiment fatigué et je commence à être à bout de nerfs.

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette fanfic est finie ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !**


End file.
